Brain in a Cave
January 12, 2019 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (January 2, 2019) Discovery Family January 2019 Programming Highlights. Retrieved January 3, 2019. |partOfSeason = Season 1 |episodeNumber = 12 |writer = Dana Starfieid |director = Allison Craig |previousEpisode = "Forgive and Forget" |nextEpisode = "True Colors" }} Brain in a Cave is the twelfth episode of the first season of Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and is the 12th episode over all. Official Synopsis Aware that their first win against the Big Bad is likely only temporary, Hanazuki begins readying everyone for the next attack but the Hemkas are losing confidence. When they happen upon Kiazuki building an enormous Spacesurfer on which she plans to escape, the Hemkas help her to construct it in exchange for hitching a ride out of here. Devastated that the Hemkas are about to abandon her, Hanazuki prepares to give them a sad farewell. Summary The episode begins with Hanazuki drilling the Hemkas and Sleepy Unicorn on what to do when the Big Bad strikes. She gives them instructions such as holding tight to whatever there is to hold onto, and nursing the Treasures Trees back to health. Dazzlessence Jones politely interrupts Hanazuki's speech with the Hemkas, asking for her opinion on what if they don't get the Treasure Trees to bounce back before the Big Bad returns, especially with the Treasure reserves depleted. Hanazuki did not have an answer, causing the Hemkas to panic over their loss of trust in her capabilities of protecting the moon. The Hemkas run off to Kiazuki, who is still struggling to get her spacesurfer working. The Hemkas plead for Kiazuki to take them with her, but she nonchalantly tells the hemkas that there wouldn't be enough room for all of them. The Hemkas suggest that Kiazuki can build a bigger spacesurfer to get everyone out safely, and she's more than happy to put them to work. Hanazuki arrives at Kiazuki's crash site, picks up the Hemkas, and tells them that she already has a gooping schedule laid out. She asks Kiazuki what she and the Hemkas were talking about, but she did not divulge as Hanazuki leaves. Under the Blue Treasure Tree, Hanazuki expresses her distress to Sleepy Unicorn regarding the state of the Trees, which haven't bounced back despite being gooped for days. Dazzlessence approaches Hanazuki and asks her if she's seen the other Hemkas because the other Trees are being neglected. Hanazuki returns to Kiazuki's crash site to see that there has been a drastic new addition to the area. A massive spacesurfer was under construction and the Hemkas are doing the building. Kiazuki snidely tells Hanazuki that the Hemkas don't plan to stick around the moon when the Big Bad strikes again. Abruptly, Kiazuki said she had to "check" on something and left. Suspicious of this, Hanazuki and Sleepy Unicorn tail her. Tailing Kiazuki led Hanazuki and Sleepy to an ominous cave in the Dark Side of the Moon. Kiazuki enters the cave, assuming she wasn't followed, and comes out of it not too long after with something rolled up in her hands. The coast is now clear, so Hanazuki and Sleepy enter the cave and see what's inside. They are surprised to find what seems to be a talking disembodied brain with eyes. It introduces itself as Basil Ganglia, and goes on about how others have seeked council from him, and how he only needs servants with arms and legs to help him carry his plans out. After Basil Ganglia's confusing conversation with Hanazuki and Sleepy, the two were able to get Basil Ganglia to divulge his plan to have a servant build a space vessel that can carry Basil Ganglia around the moon. Hanazuki assumes that Kiazuki is duping the Hemkas into building the spacesurfer so that Basil Ganglia can carry out his plan. She and Sleepy leave the cave and head back to the crash site. The spacesurfer was just built. Hanazuki confronts Kiazuki and tells her all about Basil Ganglia. Kiazuki admits that she lied to Basil Ganglia to be able to build a spacesurfer big enough to carry the all the Hemkas off the moon. Hanazuki is adamant that the Hemkas don't need to leave the moon because the Treasure Trees will grow back and protect them. Regardless, Hanazuki respects the Hemka's choice to leave the moon. Hanazuki goes to her Friendship Garden to prepare care packages for the Hemkas. Little Dreamer shows up, gives her a treasure and even mumble something to Hanazuki for a bit before taking off. The moon has turned dim and everyone is huddled in a forest with a sick Yellow Treasure Tree. It wasn't long before the Treasure Tree gets better. Although this gave Hanazuki a bit more confidence, the Hemkas still thought of leaving. Hanazuki wished the Treasure she held would grow into a Blue Treasure Tree already before going to sleep. When everyone woke up, they saw that the Yellow Treasure Tree they were sleeping next to have been dug up. They saw that all the Treasure Trees Hanazuki has grown have all been dug up, and Kiazuki is nowhere to be found. A sad Zikoro paces over the remnants of the crash site, wherein the large spacesurfer the Hemkas built was nowhere in sight. Although she was enraged with Kiazuki, she was also ecstatic that the Hemkas are staying. Hanazuki glows Yellow and she plants the Yellow Treasure in her possession. The big bad looms over Hanazuki's Moon which only has one Treasure Tree protecting it, and Hanazuki and the Hemkas brace themselves for its arrival. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *When Kiazuki left with the Treasure Trees, it is visible from the debris left that there is still some fragments of spacesurfer left, which makes its appearances in future episodes. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1